A Mother's Love Never Changes
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Set around S. After a battle, Serena and Darien find a baby in the bushes under mysterious circumstances, and it's... Rini? With the crooning Scouts' aid, the couple take her in and tap into their parental instincts... and then danger decides to follow.
1. Baby in the Bushes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (tear).

A/N- This is a story about Serena and Darien finding a baby (coughcough Rini! Cough), whom they decide to take in and care for. But how hard is it taking care of a baby? They'll soon find out!

"A Mother's Love Never Changes"

-Rated T for mild language and violence

-Set around the beginning of the S Season and end of R, soon after Rini left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky opened, flashing pink as swirls of pink wind whirled around in a vortex. A small bundle of pink blankets flew out and landed in a bush as the sky returned to normal. People walked by, not suspecting a thing, as if nothing abnormal had just happened. The bundle of blankets began to jiggle, and a small baby's voice began crying out from it. No one noticed; they could not hear it- for only the mother's ears would be able to hear it…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!" Sailor Jupiter's attack rebounded off the youma and back at her. She ducked.

"How're we gonna beat it?" she yelled, almost kissing the ground as the youma shot spears out at them.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon wailed to her blue-haired friend.

"I'm trying to log into its weaknesses but there's some kind of technological barrier around it!" Mercury yelled back, furiously typing on her computer.

"You're dead!" the youma yelled, aiming a spear right at Sailor Moon. She yelled, rolling out of the way as the spear landed right where her arm had been.

"Hit the youma's heart!" Mercury yelled suddenly. Mars jumped up.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" The fire zoomed at the youma, who turned around just as it hit its heart. It screeched out to the night as blood oozed out.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Venus cried to her friend. Sailor Moon took out her Moon Scepter and yelled:

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The Youma was dusted. It was the only one this week, and seemed to be here for no specific reason than as to cause trouble.

"Alright! We did it!" Jupiter cheered. "Now, I'm missing a game with Andrew at the Arcade!"

"Lita, Andrew's already taken by Rita," Venus chided, secretly fostering love for the blonde hunk as well.

"Never give up," Jupiter retorted with a wink, changing back to her other identity, Lita. The others transformed back as well, following suit.

"I suppose I'd better get back home," Mina sighed.

"Yah right, you're going to go stalk some hunksters," Serena teased, shaking her head. Mina shrugged.

"So?" She ran off with a wave.

"I've got to go back to studying at cram school," Amy added.

"And I've gotta go whip some Chad butt," Raye said, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "If he didn't take care of the temple while I was gone, he's just written his own death sentence!" They left, leaving Serena alone.

"Mom' n 'Dad are probably wondering where I am, I guess," Serena sighed to herself, and began walking home. It started to rain and Serena shivered a bit in the chill.

"Only a few more blocks to go," Serena pacified to herself as she walked through the park. The ground was slippery and shiny, but Serena paid no mind to it as she began to run, rain drilling down in a torrent. Suddenly, she slipped and rammed into something hard. Dizzy and seeing stars, she reeled and fell back, but was steadied by a strong hand. As her vision cleared she saw she was looking into none other than her true love's concerned face.

"Darien!" she squealed, giving him one of her infamous hugs.

"Serena, you OK?"

"Oh, I am now!" Serena replied lovingly, head burrowed in Darien's chest. He hugged back tightly but then stopped when Serena tensed.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling suddenly fretful.

"Darien, can you hear that?" Serena questioned seriously, looking up at him.

"Hear what?" he returned, slightly confused. Serena screwed up her face, listening intently. She could have sworn she heard a baby crying. Then, she heard it again.

"Darien, over here!" she exclaimed, taking Darien by the hand and running off in the opposite direction as she had been heading.

"Serena, what am I supposed to be hearing?" Darien panted, running to keep up with Serena. 'Man, when she wants to run, she can run!'

Serena came to a bush and suddenly, Darien heard a baby wailing, clear as day. How had he not heard the child? She was screaming very like someone he knew… (AKA the person standing beside him). Serena put a finger to her lips and pulled the bushes apart. Inside was a pink bundle, jiggling, crying coming very distinctly from inside. Tenderly and cautiously, Serena pulled out the bundle and held it close, like a mother does to a frightened child. The crying stopped instantly, and a strange feeling came over Serena. Oh, such tender love she felt at that moment!

"Serena?" Darien asked, breaking through to Serena through he reverie. She jolted back to earth and they crouched down. Serena pulled back the blankets, and a beautiful baby girl lay there, clothed in a beautiful white princess's dress, almost identical to Serena's Moon Princess garments. The baby's eyes opened, fixing upon Serena. Their eyes met, and Serena stared down into the red eyes she knew so well. Both Darien and her gasped as they looked into their future daughter's eyes.

"RINI?"

* * *

A/N: And so it's begun. Please please review! Next chapter: Just how hard is it taking care of a baby? And, Serena discovers the love of mother/child.

REVIEW!

AngelMoon Girl


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"D-Darien," Serena whispered. "What does this mean? Why has Rini come back to us from the future as…as a baby?" Darien only shook his head.

"I wish I knew," he responded truthfully. Serena looked back into the baby's face, thinking.

"Last time, Rini came as a child to try to get the Silver Crystal and save her mother in the future. Why has she been sent here now? Was this an accident, or on purpose?" she mused.

"Yah, but just one problem. Rini can't really do much in this state, that's for sure," Darien added back. Serena stood up, holding Rini close.

"I'm going to take care of her until we find a reason as to why she's here," she stated to Darien firmly. Darien cocked an eyebrow.

"Serena, I know you mean well, but just what are you going to tell your parents? 'Mom, Dad, I just found my future daughter lying in the road, can I take care of her?'" he teased jokingly. Serena frowned.

"I suppose you're right. But we can't just leave her here! Besides, she's our daughter, so it's our responsibility for her well-being!" she cried.

"I'm not saying we leave her here," Darien corrected. He thought a moment. "We'll take her to my house! No one lives there with me, and I'll take care of her!"

"Nah-uh! I'm her mother! You and I will both do it!" Serena scowled.

"Ok, but how will you stay all the time? I bet if you told your Dad he'd go get a shotgun right away and BANG! I'd be toast," Darien warned.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Serena said. "At least we don't have school, it's vacation."

"Not for long… and we don't know how long Rini will be here," Darien further added grimly.

"Oh, this is just so complicated! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SEND HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, HUH?" Serena yelled to the sky. Rini began crying fitfully.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, come on Rini, sshhhh… it's OK," Serena soothed, and Rini was silent again.

"Amazing," muttered Darien to himself. He continued on talking to Serena. "Well, the first step is to call a Scout meeting and tell the Scouts what happened." Serena took out her communicator.

"Scouts, meeting at Raye's, **now**," Serena spoke clearly, then shut the communicator lid.

"Let's go."

A few minutes later, Serena and Darien were sitting at Raye's temple, the Scouts cooing and playing with Rini, who was sitting up and giggling on Serena's lap.

"So, tell us again what happened," Raye said, playing with Rini's hands.

" I was walking home, bumped into Darien, heard Rini crying, and found her in a bush," Serena recited wearily for the fifth time.

"And there was **nothing** suspicious," Luna pressed.

"Well," Darien said meditatively, "It seemed like only Serena heard Rini crying… I didn't hear her till we were right at the bush."

"That is weird," Mina agreed.

"So, how old do ya think the little cutie is?" Lita asked.

"8 months and 2 weeks," Amy answered precisely.

"What the hell! How'd you do that?" demanded Lita, rounding on Amy. Amy had the grace to blush as she said:

"Well, I scanned her," and held up her blue mini computer.

"Amy, you're too smart for your own good," Mina said absently as she played with Rini's feet. The baby girl was squealing cutely.

"_Why_ is the reason I'm most interested in knowing, as to why Rini's here," Serena continued on, intent on the previous conversation and wanting more feedback and help from the girls. She was desperate for info on baby-care, although doubted the other four were any better than her.

They shared a moment of silence, listening to the cooing of a baby that they would hear once more, a thousand years from now. This little child would be Serena's daughter, so hard as it was to grasp. Rini broke the silence though with a loud screech, and began crying loudly, climbing the rungs of decibel scale quickly. All but Serena covered their ears.

"Serena! She's inherited your yelling skills!" Raye yelled at Serena provokingly.

"I think she wants to eat!" Amy yelled back surmisingly.

"What am I supposed to feed her?" Serena wailed, unfamiliar with these new mothering skills coming to rest upon her. Her cries added on to the baby's irritatingly.

"I suppose milk," Amy cried back in reply. "I'll get it!" And with that Amy was in the kitchen, with Serena trying and failing to calm the baby.

Half an hour later, Amy came out to a weary-eyed Serena and company. Rini was still wailing, but had lost much of her previous enthusiasm and only yelled half-heartedly, although it still proved to be annoying and provoked bad moods in the girls.

"Milk," Amy said resignedly, holding up a cup of it.

"What took so long?" Serena asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Excuse me, but I had to scrounge this thing out! Raye doesn't have much milk and finding this proved an adventure in itself, much less finding this old baby cup from who knows when!" Amy retorted indignantly.

"That's from when I was a baby, and I prefer tea," Raye quipped.

"Well get some milk, cause we've got a baby in the house," Serena argued.

"**You** get milk, meatball head, she's your baby! I'm not having ANY kids, and Rini isn't living here, so I don't have to!" Raye bickered.

"You gotta, we have meetings here and Rini's coming!" Serena yelled back, keeping on the dispute.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"We need milk!"

"Fine but you'd better breastfeed Rini when you're older cause I'm not providing the milk!" This left a chorus of blushing, but Rini paid no mind to anything but food, giving a loud screech when she didn't get anything at once, even though the wanted milk was so near.

"Just shut it, you two! And give her the damn milk, for crypts sake! And excuse my French!" Lita exclaimed, vexed by the two. Amy stuffed the bottle in Rini's mouth, who, with Serena holding it, sucked the bottle contentedly.

"Aaaahhhh…." gushed the girls, instantly around Serena and Darien in a circle.

Feeding Rini with the bottle proved to be pretty easy, though occasionally she let go and began softly crying.

"What's wrong with her? Doesn't she like it?" questioned Mina after the fourth time. She tried putting the bottle in Rini's mouth, who wouldn't take it. The teen gave up, setting the bottle down and saying Rini was a lost case. All the sudden, Rini made a grab for the bottle and began sucking again.

"How weird," breathed Raye, observing the tranquil baby. "She's a bit strange, that one. Got those genes from her Mom!" Serena clicked her tongue angrily, but avoided a fight by not retorting. Suddenly, an odd thought came to her head, disconnected with her other thoughts…. 'Rini's almost weaned to the bottle, she just finished breastfeeding a while ago.' Whoa! Where did that come from? That was definitely not her, how on earth would she know that? The voice almost sounded mature- definitely not her! Was it Neo-Queen Serenity? Serena told the girls, and they were perplexed. Why was Serena hearing things of the future? What was going on?

"At least you took my breastfeeding advice to heart," Raye said with an uneasy, shaky laugh, trying to break the tension. For now, they decided to ignore it.

Rini chowed for an hour, with the girls switching holding Rini to give Serena's arms a break.

"That girl can eat!" Lita said.

"Wow, I wonder why?" Raye replied sarcastically, tilting her head to Serena subtly. "Who else do we know is a crater mouth?"

"Shut up," Serena shot happily, staring at the girl in Amy's arms now. She felt so much love for the little baby it was scary, like an unknown feeling had sudden crept up on her. A fierce protectiveness, and an undying love, as well as an urge to die for the little girl if needed. She'd do anything for the little pumpkin; anything.

Darien was also staring at the baby, but also at Serena, feeling an emotion uncannily similar to Serena, though when he looked at Serena he also felt a romantic love, and a burning desire. His heart leapt when he just looked at her. 'God I love those two,' he thought of the mother and daughter.

When Rini was done, she was handed back to Serena to be burped.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work?" whined Serena.

"You're her mommy," Mina said with a smile.

"Darien's the daddy, he can do it," Serena said.

"That's more of a mother's job," Darien responded, coughing a bit.

"Load of help you are," Serena retorted, still smiling though. It was hard to be truly angry with Darien. Gingerly, she rested Rini's head onto her shoulder and began to pat the baby on the back, as if it came naturally. They all watched with a sort of awed fascination, wondering how Serena knew all this mother care. Rini hiccupped slightly, then with a lot burp emptied some contents of her food onto Serena and down her shoulder.

"Yuck!" Serena cried, revolted, and Darien quickly wiped it and Rini's mouth off for her. Rini cuddled down, nestled in Serena's arms and up against her chest, reveling in the mother's warmth. With a small sigh, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"Look at her. Such a little angel," Mina sighed, stroking Rini's head where tufts of pink hair lay.

"Yah well, the demon'll come out of her and show itself when she wakes up," Raye said. Serena looked worriedly out the window and into the dark night that had snuck up on them so quickly.

"Mom' n 'Dad are going to be worried," she commented. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She didn't want to leave her, or let go. Darien looked at Serena and knew the decision she must be struggling with.

"Serena, why don't you come to my house over night; call your mom and say you're sleeping over at Raye's. Just for tonight," he suggested. Serena nodded.

"And leave you two alone to do hentai things? We're staying too; you've never done this before!" Raye exclaimed, secretly not wanting to leave her friend alone with this responsibility.

"I'm all game," Lita agreed with a smile.

"My parents are on vacation so I'm alone," Mina added.

"Mom had a late call and patient emergency so she'll be at the hospital overnight," Amy smiled. Serena beamed, realizing what her friends were doing.

"Thanks guys," she thanked gratefully. They all stood up and followed each other out the door.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! 


	3. Diaper Disaster!

The walk down the street wasn't momentous, except for Serena's screeches at shadows, to which were met with annoyed stares by the girls. Amazingly, Rini slept through it all, having Serena's sleeping abilities according to Raye.

Soon after, they reached Darien's apartment on the top floor. Darien unlocked the door and they went in.

"I hope you have milk here, Darien," Serena said, a bit forcefully.

"Of course Bunny-kins," Darien soothed, making a mental note to refill his milk ASAP. The girls made themselves comfortable in front of the TV with popcorn, watching a romance movie, while Serena and Darien made dinner. Rini lay in Darien's room, fast asleep on the bed. They had wrapped her in her pink blanket, as well as one of Darien's warm fleece ones.

Dinner was soon over, and a quiet crying began from the other room, almost like a meowing. They didn't hear it at first, but soon the noise became more pronounced. Each syllable in Rini's crying was stretched and stressed, meaning she wanted something NOW. The girls ran in and began to choke as a stench reached their noses.

"I believe we have found the source of the problem," Amy said in an odd voice, due to the fact that her nose was plugged.

"Who's going to do the honors?" Raye asked in a muffled voice, her shirt pulled up to her eyes in an attempt to breathe clean air. All eyes moved to Serena.

"Mommy, would you mind?" Mina teased, chuckling. Serena frowned.

"WHY ME?" she wailed.

"Oh Serena, this is just practice, once Rini's born you'll be doing this five times a day or more!" Lita said happily.

"Don't think you'll get out of helping too soon," Serena said, turning to Darien who had tried to sneak past the door.

"Uh…." Darien mumbled, defeated. "I was just…" He was spared thinking of a lie as he was dragged into the room.

"Darien does it first before I do!" Serena said. Darien gulped as he moved to the wiggling and crying baby before him.

"Are you sure you don't want to…?" he asked, turning to Serena.

"Positive. I promise to do it next time if you do it this time," Serena swore, hands on her hips and wearing a defiant expression. The other girls were in a corner, giggling but also trying to get away from the stench. Darien sighed and undid the diaper, choking with watering eyes as Serena watched happily, trying to stifle her sniggers.

Rini was sitting in the living room now, and the girls were in a circle watching her.

"What do we do now?" Lita asked, as Rini stared up at her.

"What do you do with an 8 month old baby?" Mina asked, bored. She looked up as Serena came back in the room.

"I told Mom I was at Raye's sleeping over, and she's fine with it," Serena said, sitting down next to Raye and Amy. All at once, Rini made a noise of happiness and crept over to Serena on her stomach, only able to crawl a little bit.

"Ma-ma," she said. Serena stared at Rini open-mouthed.

"Mama?" she whispered, astounded. "She said Mama! She said something!" Rini smiled and giggled.

"I wonder if she can walk?" Amy wondered. Serena stood Rini up on her two feet and let go of her. Rini swayed for a moment, then fell with a plop on her butt.

"Does that answer your question?" Serena asked, turning to Amy. Rini lay down onto her back and grabbed her foot, pulling it to her mouth and sucking it thoughtfully.

"PUU!" she screeched suddenly. Serena's mind began working on this outburst, a memory coming to mind.

"She's talking about Pluto! Rini calls Pluto 'Puu'," Serena speculated. "Rini must know Pluto in the future, when she was a baby."

"Or she's just speaking baby language and using her mouth," Amy added assumedly, but thinking Serena was probably correct. Rini crawled to Darien.

"Da-da," she said, patting her father's leg. Darien's mouth hung open as well.

"Does she know my name?" Mina asked excitedly, grabbing Rini and setting her down on her lap.

"Say 'Mina'," she implored of Rini. Rini looked up at her, almost stupidly.

"Mee-na," Mina repeated, sounding out each syllable. Rini just looked up at her like 'Wow, you're stupid'.

"Save her the boredom, Mina," Raye said, taking Rini from Mina. "I'm going to teach her fire reading."

"Try to teach her how to ride a horse while you're at it," Lita returned sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Raye responded indignantly. She smiled at Rini, and lifted her up in the air, staring into her eyes.

"This little Moon Child is destined for greatness, and I swear to help her get there in the future," Raye cooed in a quiet voice. Rini giggled, waving her hands in front of Raye's face, trying desperately to grab onto Raye's nose.

"Raye, I doubt she's too interested- she's more interested in your nose," Amy stated with a laugh. Raye held Rini close to her, then nuzzled her nose with her own. Rini began sucking on it.

"Ugh!" Raye cried, pulling back. She rubbed her nose, handing Rini to Lita. Rini squiggled out of Lita's grasp and crawled as fast as her little legs could carry her to Serena.

"Mama!" she cried, crawling into Serena's lap. "MamamamamaMA!"

"Oh, how cute!" Serena cooed, playing with Rini's hands. Rini's little fingers curled around Serena's index finger and squeezed. She shook Serena's finger childishly, waving it around. There was a silence as all contemplated mother and daughter in one of their special moments, no one wanting to interrupt it. Unfortunately, the doorbell did.

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it!" Serena said, handing Rini to Raye. She left the room, and loud squalls began erupting from Rini- She wanted her mother. Rini began wiggling, trying to get away from Raye, fighting with all her might. Raye, struggling to contain the baby, plopped her down on Darien's lap. Rini recognized her Daddy, instantly quieting down her fussing and sucking her thumb, snuggling in deeper into his warmth. Serena came back with a puzzled and quizzical look on her face.

"There's a pizza guy here saying someone just ordered a larger pizza," she said, confused. Mina raised her hand.

"Me!" All eyes turned to her. She blushed.

"Well how else are we gonna eat?" she asked, putting on an innocent smile.

"Who exactly is paying?" Darien questioned with a twinge of dread.

"Erm… good question," Mina replied sheepishly. Darien gave a sigh.

"I'll go pay," he said resignedly, giving the baby to her mother. Rini smiled as she felt herself in her mother's arms. Now this is where she wanted to be. Rini's eyelids drooped and soon she was asleep in Serena's arms, again.

* * *

A/N: Awww, sweetness. Review... onegai! 


	4. Romance and a Little Mess

Rini lay asleep on the floor, and the girls and Darien were plowing down the pizza. Rini's eyes opened- she felt playful. She sat up. All backs were to her. Rini looked at the pizza box, lying open with one piece of pizza left. It caught Rini's eye, and looked pretty to her, so intricately made.

Rini crawled over to the box unnoticed, and quietly took the pizza out and dragged it away, leaving a nice stain across the carpet. Rini went back to her spot, and began meshing it and using her hands to spread the sauce. Rini was entranced, as she was every time she found something new. Her food, the solid kind that her mom had just begun feeding her recently, had to be examined before ate, although sometimes Rini would get bored of it. However, this was not the case and she wiped the sauce all down her front. She giggled, and the girls turned to face her quickly.

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed. "What have you done?" Serena scolded Rini, and Rini got a cute look of sadness on her face, like she knew she had done something wrong. Serena changed Rini's clothes, and together her and the girls cleaned the carpet.

"I'm really sorry, Darien," Serena apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Serena, it's OK already!" Darien laughed. "It's only a carpet- Rini doesn't know any better!" Serena looked wistfully at the stained carpet, a pained look on her face as she said:

"Ok." Rini fell asleep again, as most babies do. 8'o clock came and went, and the girls slept.

Serena awoke, groggy, hearing a baby crying. It was 12:00, midnight, and Rini had an appetite for food. Serena picked Rini up and hushed her silent, so as to not wake up the others. However, Darien opened his eyes.

"Serena?" he whispered. Serena smiled.

"Rini's hungry," she mouthed. Darien got out of bed as silently as possible, joining Serena. He wrapped his arms around Serena, who held Rini close. Unnoticed by any of the girls who were lying awake (they didn't want to get Rini!), the three walked out into the kitchen. Quietly, the rest of the Senshi sat up. Mina sighed.

"Don't those two just make a perfect couple?"

"Those three make a beautiful family," Raye added, knees pulled up.

"We'll do our best to protect them, both now and in the future!" Amy firmly promised.

In the kitchen, Baby Rini began to make the face she made before she began to bawl. Serena hushed her, rocking the child so as to calm her and keep her mind off the hunger, a hard task to do with the motor mouth. Darien rushed around, trying to make the bottle before Rini began screaming. He managed to make the bottle, and out of breath he handed it to Serena. Serena sat Rini down on the counter, all sleep gone. She put the bottle into Rini's mouth, who sucked it gratefully, little hands clutching the bottle.

"Oh Darien, isn't she just the cutest little munchkin!" Serena gushed, stroking Rini's head.

"Our little Princess," Darien said with a smile. He looked at Serena, his angel, the light in his life since the moment he first met her. Gently and tenderly, he raised Serena's chin to look into his eyes. Serena melted whenever she looked into those depths.

"My two beautiful Princesses," Darien added softly. Serena smiled.

"I love you, Darien," she whispered with all her heart, eyes glinting with happy tears.

"Ditto, love. I always be there to protect you, and Rini. Words can't describe how I feel," Darien said, heartfelt and true.

"But actions can," Serena schemed, stroking his cheek. Then, in an action so pure and heartfelt, they kissed, proclaiming their love. It radiated off them like heat, and even the four girls who were spying at the door felt it.

"Ahhhhh….." they sighed, quiet so as to not disturb the couple. However, it wouldn't have mattered, the two were too wrapped up in their own world to notice. But, as time progressed, Rini was forgotten and things began to get a little -hot- : hands roamed and emotions burned, so the Senshi decided to step in.

"S'cuse us for interrupting but there **is** a baby in the perimeter, " Raye giggled, voice cracking like a whip through the two's world. "And four interested, spying Senshi." Serena and Darien jumped away from each other as if scalded, blushing profusely.

"We…uh…" was all the two managed.

"Blah-ble-ka!" Rini screeched, oblivious to anything going on but her food, which was now almost gone.

"Save the loving for later, Rini's got to get back to bed!" Lita said with a yawn. "As do we." Serena looked to Darien and they silently agreed. All went back to bed, Rini clutched safely in Serena's protective arms. Rini was put back in the middle of the bed, but she wouldn't stay put. So, they got gates and put them in a square on the floor with lots of blankets, so Rini was unable to get away.

They lay back down and were unawake until 5 in the morning when Rini began squalling, wanting to be fed again. Half asleep, the 6 got out of bed and made her a bottle, and when she was finished they slumbered once more. Rini played silently with a bunny rabbit doll, and soon became bored. She followed suit in going to sleep, and didn't wake until 8:00, in which the girls were already done their pancake breakfast. The girls had to go back to their homes after this, leaving Serena and Darien alone with a yet again a sleeping baby.

"Call us if there's any problem," Raye said before leaving, and with a wink to Serena she was gone. Serena turned to Darien.

"So… feels weird without the famous four here, huh?" Serena said conversationally. Darien smiled.

"Bit quiet, yah." They laughed, which roused Rini from her sleep. She crawled out to her Mama and Papa.

"Te-ka," she squeaked, pulling on Serena's hair. Serena picked the little one up and looked at the child questioningly.

"TE-KA!" Rini yelled, rocking back and forth.

"Oh Small Lady, I wish I knew what you were saying," Serena cooed. Rini looked up at Serena, tilting her head. Rini looked towards the TV with an almost longing look. Serena noticed and set Rini down in front of it, turning it to some kids show. The moving pictures and people that were not really here nor there, but seemed so real, entranced Rini. It kept her occupied, which her two sometimes frazzled parents liked, even though TV was bad for you. At least it was a relief to not have to be chasing her around!

But, as Serena left the room, Rini began crying, and did so every time Serena tried to. It was as if when Serena was gone, Rini felt unprotected and unsafe. She did this with Darien too, although not as much. Right now she was more of a Mama's girl, though Serena knew this was just a stage; soon she would be Daddy's girl. It happened with all children, or so she read in her mother's baby book. Serena had scoped this out soon after finding she was to be a mother some day, and read through fervently. It was a relief and help to know some of this right now.

Serena and Darien were having lunch together in the kitchen when the phone rang. Darien picked it up.

"Chiba residence." He paled slightly.

"Darien?" prodded Serena, whispering.

"It's your mother. She wants to talk to you." Serena's heart plummeted a bit. Did she know? Oh, she was dead if she did. Serena took the phone cautiously and said:

"Mom?"

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Is Serena in trouble now? Mwhahaha! Review! 


	5. Missing You

"Hi Serena dear," Ikuko-Mama greeted. She sounded cheery, which made Serena feel a bit better.

"I called Raye's but she said you went to Darien's, which is fine, just call me in advance next time. Anyways dear, we're going out for dinner tonight and want you home at 4'o clock so you can watch your brother (Sammy is whining at his mother in the background). Alright?"

"Yes Mom," Serena said, a bit worried about leaving Rini home with Darien all alone.

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Mom." Serena hung up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Mom wants me home at four to watch stupid Sammy," Serena moaned. "They're going out to dinner." Darien couldn't think of what else to say. Serena looked up at him.

"Are you OK with watching Rini all tonight?" she asked delicately. Darien shrugged.

"As good I can be, considering my experience," he responded. Serena sighed. What a mess this was all causing! Rini came crawling out into the kitchen, wanting to be held by Serena. Serena picked up the little girl and smoothed down her pink curls.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Serena mumbled to herself. Rini began to cry as hunger struck again. Gods, that baby could eat. Rini screamed louder, acting in every way a Princess, who wanted something NOW.

A few minutes later, Rini was silent in Serena's arms, sucking on her bottle, a content look on her face as if she had not a care in the world. Serena wondered what Rini must be thinking, and admired how she could only feel love: in a baby's world, there is no anger or suffering. As usual, Rini fell asleep after eating, and Serena took that advantage to change her diaper. She lay Rini down, and her and Darien snuggled up on the couch, watching "Titanic." However, just at the best part, Rini began squalling.

"Oh damn," muttered Serena, watching as the Titanic sunk into the sea, carrying Rose and her lover with it. She reluctantly got up and went to get the screaming baby, who was letting out irritated cries. They sounded almost exaggerated, like saying: "I'm bored." Serena carried the baby into the living room, and they watched the rest of the movie together, although Rini cried throughout the whole thing. However, a half hour went by and Rini still cried, even after being offered food, a diaper change, toys, snuggling, and everything else Serena tried desperately.

"Darien, I can't get her too stop!" wailed Serena, on the verge of crying herself, exhausted. Rini continued to scream in Serena's ear, so Darien had to yell his response.

"I READ THAT SOMETIMES BABIES JUST NEED A GOOD CRY ONCE IN A WHILE!" So, Serena just put Rini back in her makeshift bed, letting Rini cry herself out. Soon, crying turned into snoring and Serena was happy once more.

"God, I thought that would never end," moaned Serena watching her child sleep peacefully. Darien put his arm around his future wife, and they watched their daughter with love shining in their eyes and hearts. It was hard to believe that little angel had just acted like a little demon a while ago!

4'o clock came, and Serena reluctantly kissed Darien and Rini goodbye. Rini waved cutely at her as she left.

"Remember, call if you need anything!" Serena called anxiously. Darien nodded and waved too, showing he understood.

Serena babysat Sammy, but her heart was not into it- it was on Rini. All night her cute face shown in her head, and every time the phone rang she raced to get it, nearly killing Sammy once. However, no call was from Darien.

That night, Serena could bear it no longer. She snuck downstairs and took the phone up to her room and called Darien, awaking him from a deep sleep.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Darien! It's me, Serena. How's Rini?"

"Asleep. Do you know what time it is?"

"Uhh.. (pause) 1:30am."

"Good. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh…fine. Tell Rini I said hi." A muffled response came from the other end, then dial tone. Serena sighed, hanging up. She needed sleep, but it didn't come easily.

The next day, Serena woke bright and early, to the BIG surprise of her parents.

"Did Serena die and someone else take her place?" Sammy asked, open mouthed.

"Serena, honey, do you feel OK?" Ikuko-Mama questioned, feeling Serena's forehead. Serena pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, Mom," Serena said in an annoyed voice. She ate her breakfast quickly and said she was going out with friends before zooming out the door.

Serena ran full speed to Darien's, and without knocking rushed in. Darien was in the kitchen feeding Rini. He looked up as Serena ran in.

"Oh, hi Serena," he greeted.

"Hey muffin," Serena replied, plopping down next to Darien. She tickled Rini's tummy.

"Did you miss me, cutie?" Serena cooed, and Rini gave a wide smile and giggled. Darien took the bottle away and burped Rini. He set Rini down just as the phone rang. Darien picked it up. He talked for a minute, then hung up.

"Boss wants me to work for an hour. Can you watch Rini here? When I'm finished I'll come right back," Darien pleaded. Serena nodded and Darien gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Love you!"

"Ditto!" Serena turned to Rini, who was chewing on the stool. She looked up a Serena with a big, almost-toothless smile (Though some more teeth were growing in).

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, squirt," Serena said, returning the smile. She and Rini played for a while, until Serena decided to take Rini for a walk outside. She shifted Rini to one side and began walking towards the park.

* * *

A/N: Danger lies ahead...

Review!


	6. Love in the Face of Danger

Serena took a breath, feeling the warm air flow into her lungs. The birds chirped and the sky was a beautiful baby blue. Rini smiled at people walking by, and people complimented Serena on the beautiful baby she had, which made Serena glow inside with happiness. Rini giggled at the chipmunks, and wiggled her hands toward the sky. She was such a lively baby!

Serena walked through the park, looking out at the dock to her left. The water gleamed, reflecting back the sunlight in such beautiful array. Memories came back of the day when her and Darien had first met Rini- they had been kissing when she fell on their heads. Then, Rini had tried to shoot Serena with a toy gun, and disappeared, only to appear at Serena's house claiming to be her cousin. Well, the truth soon came out, later, in the future.

Serena was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by a loud scream coming from Rini. It was so sudden, and sounded fearful. Rini was hiding her head and Serena's shirt. Serena whirled around, looking for the cause. She didn't have to look far… a youma was attacking people nearby. Serena ran, hiding from the creature behind a tree and shielding Rini. She had to transform into Sailor Moon, but she couldn't just leave Rini alone! Frightened screams from the people made up Serena's mind and she set Rini down behind a tree, telling her to STAY, praying to god the child could understand and listen to her command.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled, transforming into her alter-ego, Sailor Moon. She ran over, kicking the youma with her famous "Sailor Kick". The youma whirled around.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" The youma threw a spear at her, and Sailor Moon dodged it with a frightened yell. She pulled out her Moon Scepter, and pointed it at the youma.

"Prepare to die!"

"I was just going to say the same thing!" the youma yelled, hurling a spear at Sailor Moon. She dodged it again.

"That all you got?" Sailor Moon mocked. Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard giggling behind her. Rini had evidently been drawn to her mother through her voice, and was now sitting not far away, watching the fight in awe.

"Rini, no! Get back!" Sailor Moon cried desperately, frightened. Her heeds were futile. The youma smiled, and hurled a spear at the helpless and defenseless baby. Rini's red eyes widened in fear, as did Sailor Moon's blue ones. Her heart seemed to drop right there- her baby was going to die. The spear seemed to go in slow motion. Suddenly, Sailor Moon knew what to do, deciding before it was too late.

"NOOO!" she screamed, flinging herself in front of the baby, arms wide. There was no turning back. She took the spear for Rini, crying out as the spear cut through her side, pain coursing through her. Rini screamed, frightened as the spear landed nearby, sheering off. Sailor Moon yelled in pain, but as she did so, the Crystal erupted into life. An energy beam flew at the youma and it was destroyed in an instant. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, holding her side. Blood was on the ground but she dared not look at the wound. Black dots began forming in her eyes, and she knew she was going to faint soon.

The transformation shifted, and Serena was back as her normal self. The wound, however, was still there, throbbing painfully and bleeding. Serena's energy began leaving her; her blood flowing like water from her. Rini's crying brought her to her senses. Rini needed to be put into safety, and Serena tried to think with her slowly blackening mind. Who was closest? All of the sudden, the Hikawa Shrine came into her mind. That was it, it was just around the corner!

Serena mustered up all her strength to drag her and Rini up to a standing position. She clutched Rini tightly, trying to ignore the mounting pain. Tears sprung to her eyes and she winced with each step, but each footfall brought her to safety. The shrine came into view, and Serena limped to the door. She banged on the door.

"Raye!" she screamed weakly. God, let her be home. "Raye!" The door opened and Raye screamed.

"SERENA!" The first thing she saw was the blood. Serena's side was spouting blood all over, and her clothing stuck to the wound like a sticker to paper. Serena fell into Raye, barely able to hold herself up. Raye took Rini in one arm, struggling to hold the failing Serena in the other.

"Serena, what happened?" Raye cried, words not expressing her concern and fear. Serena's eyes began to glaze over… it was so hard to keep them open.

"Raye…help me…help Rini…call…others…I…hurt…" And with that Serena slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"SERENA!" Raye set Rini on the table, bending down next to Serena. She lifted her up and put her on the bed, not caring about the leaking blood, only about her best friend. What had happened? Raye flicked open her communicator and hastily called all the Senshi and Luna.

"You guys, get over here NOW. Serena's seriously hurt, and I don't know why!" Raye cried desperately.

"WHAT?"

"Don't ask questions, just get over here!" Raye cried. She paced around, constantly looking over to Serena. She was losing so much blood… 'Raye, you idiot, use some of your powers to help her!' a voice chastised in her head, and Raye ran over to Serena.

Rini watched, scared. What was wrong with Mommy? Raye grabbed hold of Serena's hand.

"Please Serena, don't die on us. You can't!" Raye exclaimed in an anguished voice. She closed her eyes, allowing some of her power to enter the frail form of Serena.

"Sun, Moon, Earth, Stars! Sun, Moon, Earth, Stars! SUN, MOON, EARTH, STARS!" Raye chanted, each syllable getting progressively higher. Raye gasped for breath. Serena's body was glowing red; Raye's power was helping her to survive. It could not heal the wound, but helped Serena not lose any more of her precious blood. The door opened and all the Senshi and Darien ran in.

"OH MY GOD!" they cried, also seeing the wound. All ran to their dying leader.

"I used some of my powers to help her not lose any more blood, but she's lost so much already! Someone, call an ambulance!" Amy raced to the phone, most experienced at this since her mom was a doctor. Darien was pallid by Serena's bedside, holding her hand and stroking it, whispering words of love to her, willing her to survive. Lita stared at her friend's pale, unmoving face, saying a silent prayer. Tears ran down Mina's face, also praying. Raye paced, drowning in fear and sorrow, then noticed the solitary girl still sitting on the table. She stopped, and picked up Rini; the living part of Serena. She cradled the baby, rocking her and singing softly. One thing was a relief- Rini wasn't disappearing so Serena wasn't dying yet. Amy came back to Serena's vigil, and put a hand to her forehead.

"She's growing cold," Amy said softly, the fear almost taking over her voice. Mina broke down into sobs, as did Darien. Lita cried silently, trying to be strong for her friends. Raye felt a lump rise in her throat, and she clutched Rini to her even tighter, as the tears began flowing. Her best friend was dying, and there was no way to help her, no way to save her. Raye felt a large sense of regret- she'd never said sorry for all those times she and Serena had fought, and for all those times she had called Serena names.

Raye sat down on the table, crying softly. She held Rini tight, never wanting to let go of this part of her friend. Arms encircled her: Amy was comforting her, knowing how much Serena meant to her; meant to all of them. An ambulance sounded, and Raye quickly stopped the red glowing around Serena, hating to take away her powers. The blood began flowing again as she was lifted into the ambulance. The man there stopped them from getting in.

"Who are you?"

"Please, that's our best friend in there. This is her husband and daughter. Please," Raye said in a heartbroken voice. "She needs us." The man hesitated, then let them all in. Serena was hooked up to a machine now, and they all gathered around her as the ambulance sped off to the Juuban Hospital.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What'll happen to Serena? And Rini? Read on, and review! 


	7. Healing and Farewell

The Senshi were forced to wait in the waiting room as they operated on Serena, trying to patch up the wound. A man came out soon after to question them.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"No, sir. She came to my house a little while ago with Baby Rini here, and she was bleeding badly. She asked me to help her, then fainted," Raye said in a slightly constricted voice as the memories came back to her.

"Any ideas?" Raye thought a moment.

"It was probably one of those monster thingies that shows up sometimes; as far as I know, she has no enemies," Raye responded cautiously, careful not to give any information away about Serena being Sailor Moon, or at all being connected with these things. Sure, Serena had plenty of enemies, but there was no immediate enemy around right now, except for the occasional youma.

The man nodded, satisfied with their story.

"Anyone I should contact?" he asked.

"Yes! Serena's parents and family," Amy said immediately, giving the doctor the Tsukino's number.

"I'll return with more information about her stability and health as soon as I can, for now all you can do is wait. What I do know is she's lost a lot of blood, and this needs to be taken care of immediately. Goodbye." And with that he left, leaving a silent group in his wake, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Ikuko-Mama, Kenji-Papa, and Sammy came in a bit later, worried yet relieved Serena was doing better. They all waited together in the waiting room, connected with the bond of loving Serena.

A few hours later, Rini was sleeping on Raye's lap (when questioned about her, Raye said she was a cousin of hers), and everyone was feeling the same way. It was midnight, and still no word had come of Serena. The Senshi took it in turns to pace, trying to relieve some of the worry and fear inside them, like a volcano ready to erupt.

At half past midnight, word finally came of Serena. The wound was patched up and Serena was doing fine, and was resting now. However, she would have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days in order to regain energy and nutrients from a machine. This was from her lack of blood.

"May we see her?" Ikuko-Mama asked gingerly. The doctor agreed and let them in, though the Senshi wanted to stay back so they could talk to her alone.

Half an hour later, the family came out, smiling.

"She's awake now. You can go see her if you like," Ikuko-Mama said warmly. They smiled back, then went in to see their friend. Serena was lying on the hospital bed, connected to a machine. Bandages were wrapped around her side, and through it all, Serena was smiling like an angel, eyes twinkling to see her friends. They ran to her and everyone gave her a long hug, and, in Darien's case, a kiss. Rini was sat on the bed next to her mother, where she lay down comfortably.

"Guys," Serena greeted softly.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"Youma attacked Rini, and I took the spear for her," Serena replied modestly.

"Typical Serena," Mina said with a smile, admiringly. Serena turned to Raye.

"Thank you, Raye," Serena said. Raye hugged her friend tightly.

"No, thank you for not dying on us. You gave us a right good scare there, ya know! Don't ever do it again, Meatball Head!" Raye "reprimanded". Serena laughed softly.

"I'll try not to," was her response. The Senshi laughed. Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room. Everyone gasped. An angelic form stood at the foot of the bed, two long blonde odangoes going perfectly with her long white dress. Rini was up like a flash.

"Mama!" she screeched, high tailing it to Mom. Neo-Queen Serenity picked up her daughter and held her close, fondling the child.

"I've missed you, dear Small Lady," Serenity cooed. The Senshi stood in confusion and awe, staring at Serena's future self like one does to a TV.

"You…how…" They were speechless. Serenity just smiled.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," she said.

"Why was Rini sent here?" Darien asked.

"I sent Small Lady here as a beacon of light, a hope in the darkness and bad times. I knew what lay ahead. Rini was sent to be a comfort, a piece of me when you thought I was gone, something to take comfort in," Serenity answered, hugging her daughter. "In a way, Small Lady helped me survive… I almost gave up, were it not for her." Everyone took a moment to process these words, then Serena said sadly:

"So… Rini's leaving?"

"I'm afraid, yes. I've missed my little one dearly, as I know you will too. But do not fear, you're going to see Rini again, very soon."

"As a baby?" Serenity chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, but you will meet her as a baby again one day, when the time has come for her birth." Serena looked sadly at Rini. Serenity knew Serena's feelings, and handed Rini to Serena for the last time. She cuddled with Rini, and told Rini how much she loved her and would miss her. Rini looked up at Serena sadly, the meaning in her eyes clear: I love you too. Rini was passed around once more, then handed back to Serenity.

"Goodbye, dear friends, and remember, there is always hope." There was another flash of white light, and the two were gone. Serena stared at the place where they had disappeared.

"I love you, Rini. I'll never forget the time we spent together," Serena whispered.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed! Review! 


End file.
